


here we stand (in the rain once more)

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Post-Relationship, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, True Love, after everything, and reflection, literally just fluff, my take on what the season 5 finale will be like, post-Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Marinette stands in the rain.





	here we stand (in the rain once more)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
This is just what I thought the series ending would be like, or what I hope it would be like, but I don't like to think about that because that's sad.  
Anyways!  
I hope you enjoy, please leave comments with your thoughts below.  
Thanks for reading!

Marinette walked outside. It was a melancholy feeling. This wasn’t the end, but everything had changed. It was an ending. A different kind of ending, one that she could only hope would lead to a beautiful, new story. She paused at her schools entrance. It was raining. She looked up.

The rain washes away everything and only leaves space for new, for rebirth, for beginnings. Maybe this would be like that. Maybe this beginning would be what was needed. She knew it would be impossible not to look back at what had been lost, but she could move forward with what had been gained.

She let her backpack drop to the ground by her feet and stuck a hand out into the rain. The raindrops landed on her hand softly and she watched them roll off her skin.

She thought back to a different day in the rain, the day she had first fallen in love with Adrien. Things had been so different then. Everything was constantly changing. That had been the beginning of this story, the one now ending. She wondered at that. How incredible it was that this had happened, this catalyst that had changed her whole life and had made her who she was today. She wouldn’t change a thing.

Things grew and that was life. She had grown. She smiled and took a step forward, into the rain. No raindrops ever touched her, though.

She looked up to see a familiar black umbrella on top of her.

Turning, she saw Adrien standing behind her, giving her that smile she had fallen in love with twice over. Something inside her melted. Things changed, people changed, the whole world changed. Things had come and gone, heartbreak and joy, all of it had been miraculous. It was all miraculous.

She took a step forward and her partner through it all followed her lead, trusting her as he always had and always would. Things had changed and would continue to do so, but one thing never would. She reached up, placing her hands on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes. _This_ would never change.

Their lips met and the umbrella was dropped to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her. Together, they stood in the rain, two lovers who had found each other. Miraculous.

Marinette smiled brightly at him when she pulled away. He smiled back. “Ready to go, my lady?”

She took his hand in her own and intertwined their fingers as he picked up the umbrella and her backpack with his other hand. “Always, minou.”

The rain still pouring, they walked away, ready to face whatever may come together, a team. No, Marinette smiled as she embraced the future. This wouldn’t change.


End file.
